Letting Go
by Princess of poison
Summary: The last thing overworked and exhausted Head Medic Sakura Haruno expected on a late night trip to the local onsen with sake was to enter the Male Outdoor Hotsprings, and to end up naked together with two deadly members of the Akatsuki; the Bomb expert Deidara and the poisonous Puppet Master Sasori. Goes to show, life is full of surprises, and sometimes, it's best to just let go.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N- Hey there, I'm Princess of poison and I'd like to introduce my first Naruto fic. I usually write Bleach fics but I thought I'd give Naruto a go with this SasoxSakuxDei threesome pairing. It's rated M as per all my stories, and I love AkatsukixSakura or SakuraxTeam seven , read and tell me what you think please!**_  


Letting Go

She was working late. _Again_.

The doctor quickly scribbled down an update on her clipboard, before glancing at her watch, noting the time with a tired look. This was her last patient of the day, now she could finally go home. Heels tapped against the tiled floors loudly in the quiet hospital corridors as she walked, signaling that she was the last person there, as always. Most of the doctors beneath her had already clocked out at the end of their shift, but as usual Sakura Haruno had stuck around way past her working hours, late into the night. She loved her work, and she had a duty as head medic and the person who was in charge of this hospital. She was so devoted she even installed a shower in her office, and a bedroll with a blanket occupied a corner of her space. With a sigh, she walked into her office and closed the door behind her. It was a typical Friday night, with all of her friends being out and about drinking the night away. Ino had pestered her earlier about joining the Rookie Nine out for a night of drinking and partying but Sakura had declined as usual. The hospital needed her, but she was regretting not going out and de-stressing a bit. With a long sigh, she stripped quickly and entered her little shower, turning the spray on and jumping a little when the temperature of the water came out hot. She quickly washed herself absent mindedly, before toweling dry and swapping out her scrubs for her usual outfit of her red sleeveless vest and skin hugging black shorts. A quick look at the clock on the wall told her it was almost midnight, and although she was tired, she was seriously tense. She needed a drink, and a trip to the hot springs. That always made her feel better.

She hurriedly left her office and locked up, before checking in at the nurses' station and writing out the ER schedules for tomorrow. She waved to the nurse at the administration desk on night shift and walked out into the quiet street.

Civilians had long bedded down for the night, the silent streets and cool air a rare form of enjoyment as she walked a different route from the one she usually took to her apartment. She wanted a nice hot bath at an onsen, a craving brought on by the short shower and aching muscles of an overworked doctor. And sake, she wanted some sake. The walk to the onsen was fairly short, and Sakura was glad that she chose to come here tonight. While going out with Ino and enjoying herself was enticing, her she could have the entire bath for herself without anyone else around. I mean, only a crazy person would come to an onsen at midnight. Well, that didn't say too much for her mental health then, did it?

Brushing off her weird thoughts, Sakura entered the establishment gracefully.

"Sakura-sama!" the old woman gasped, in shock as the pinkette entered the room.

"Hai, good night. Are the baths still open?" She asked, giving the woman a smile.

"Of course Sakura-sama. Do you wish to enjoy a bath now? Or would you like anything else first?"

The doctor took a moment to think before requesting a bottle of sake. Hell, Tsunade-sama had rubbed off on her after all.

She paid up front, before taking her sake and the offered towels with her to the corridor that led to the outdoor baths. She was so tired, that she didn't realize that instead of her entering the bath she normally uses, she entered a different one.

She grinned with glee as she noticed it was empty, before she began to strip her clothes away and step into the water. She was just _sooo tired_ and the water looked_ so tempting._

"Mmmm…" she moaned in delight as the hot water rushed over her skin. She walked in further until her she was submerged until her collar bones, before she sat on the rock ledge. She reached back for the bottle of sake, and with one hand gently lifted it to her lips as she gulped it quickly down. She could feel the alcohol warm her belly nicely, and she moaned as her muscles relaxed under the hot water and steam. Finishing the bottle quickly, she sighed and leaned her head back, her wet pink locks splaying about her shoulders. Her creamy skin glinted under the moonlight, her toned, slender body relaxed in the silence.

God, it felt so good to just let go of all her troubles. Although, maybe she should give some thought to Ino's proposition of finally finding a man and fucking his brains out. Sasuke wasn't coming back, he was off with Team Hebi, and she knew she should just forget about him ever loving her. Besides, she had moved on with her life years ago, when he had tried to kill her. Bastard. But she was so busy at the hospital that she didn't have time for dates, and if she could find a suitable ninja that wasn't scared of her strength was another thing. She sighed softly and felt her eyes droop; maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt…her chakra was rather low...

_Splash!_

Blearily, Sakura blinked her eyes as movement reached her ears. She wasn't alone in the onsen anymore. She sat up quickly, eyes alert and scanning the steam filled room for the source of the noise. She caught a glimpse of long blonde hair in the distance before red filled her vision and she was shoved against something solid.

She looked up and into the face of a man she never thought she'd see again, her blood going cold at the smirk on his gorgeous face. Hands held her arms behind her in a death grip, as a tickling sensation ran over her wrists. Almost as if someone was licking her. But she was frozen, staring up at amber eyes, red hair and the tanned skin of Sasori No Akasuna, the Puppet Master of the Akatsuki.

"Well, well, look who we caught", he purred darkly, his eyes gleaming as he jerked her head up by a handful of her pink hair.

"Sasori", she hissed, hatred resonating in her words.

If Sasori was here, then that meant his partner was-

Sakura gasped when her assumptions were proven right and a wet hot mouth ran up the length of her neck, while another tickled her palms.

"You're a cute one, un. And you taste so good, my tongues can't keep away", Deidara whispered hotly in her ear, causing a shudder to run down her back. Her naked back…

Then her emerald orbs flicked back to Sasori's body in slight panic as they widened further. He was naked, and at her back she could feel Deidara's muscular abdomen pressed against her skin. Skin on skin contact.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" She demanded in a threatening tone, as she glowered at the redhead, but posed the questions to both males. She knew she was in trouble. It was obvious. But why were they here? They would've known that Naruto wasn't currently in the village.

"The question is _Sa-ku-ra_, what are you doing in the male outside bath? We were just enjoying the onsen when you fell right into our sight. As for what we want, well my dear, you'll have to guess", Sasori replied darkly, his eyes heated as they stared at her full, bee stung lips.

Sasori studied her face, the woman who once bested him and his blood ran hot at the thought she was finally going to be his. Lately it had become his obsession, spying on her, following her with his eyes...

A hot blush rose to her face amidst the panic. She was standing completely naked in an outdoors hot spring, with two very dangerous missing-nin Akatsuki members sandwiching her in between their equally hard, wet naked bodies. Her kunai pouch had been discarded near the door and she was exhausted with minimum chakra. Yet all that came to mind was-

"Male bath?" She managed to say shakily. How had she not noticed?!

Sasori stepped closer, until his muscular chest was pressed against her breasts firmly and his pelvis was nestled against her belly. She couldn't contain a squeak when she felt it rise, smooth, heated flesh poking against her navel threateningly. His cock was erect, and lay comfortably between them. She gasped when Deidara bit down on her neck softly, and he slid his hardened, heavy fuckstick between her fleshy ass cheeks teasingly. Fear rose in her, with a mix of excitement, blinding panic and anxiety. Oh god this was** _not_** happening. **_No no no no no_….!**

"Let's play doctor, _Sa-ku-ra_", Sasori whispered, before he leaned down to crush his mouth violently against her soft pink lips.

Only two words came to her hazy mind.

**_I'm fucked._**

Too bad she didn't know it was going to be in the literal sense.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.~ Hello again, sorry for the delay. Here's the second chapter of Letting Go. Thanks for the support everyone! Your reviews, favs and follows made me smile. I honestly never thought this story would get such a good reception, so I'm pleasantly surprised. A longer chapter to make up for the wait, unedited._

_Better get some water girls, things are about to get a little heated~_

Letting go- Part II

_**Our deepest, darkest desires are sometimes the most frightening.**_

Lips crushed against her's harshly, a wet tongue coming out to run over the seam of her plump pout. The pinkette resisted, keeping her lips clamped closed as she tried to hinder the large, red headed male from gaining entrance. After a few minutes, Sasori smirked as he realized she wasn't going to give in easily. No matter, he enjoyed her stubbornness. It was one of the reasons he was obsessed about her.

Pulling away from those addictive lips, he locked eyes with a lusty eyed Deidara behind her. The blonde smirked at him, before releasing the woman's arms and letting her fall across the red head's chest. Sakura's hazy eyes immediately sharpened and she retaliated, spinning around in a chakra loaded roundhouse kick to Deidara's head, which pelted the blonde a good 20ft away into the stone wall while flashing her pink, pretty sex at him. Safe to say Deidara didn't stand a chance after seeing such a nice sight.

In the fray, she managed to forget about the man behind her and suddenly she was hurtling fast towards the area she had kicked Deidara. Her little amounts of chakra acted as a cushion to take most of the impact of her fall, but as soon as she met the ground, her head spun with a dull thud and she was flipped over and a weight settled over her naked sprawled body. Her limbs began to move of their own accord as Sasori used his chakra strings on her, spreading her legs bent at the knees parallel to the ground only to be attached to her elbows and bound in simple kinbaku. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and rage as her most private part was spread open for them to see, and her chakra would take a while to build again, a very long while. She couldn't even use taijutsu because her body was tired, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She could only bide her time and hope to survive whatever these dangerous men planned to do to her.

The dust cleared and she could see Sasori and Deidara standing side by side, openly staring at her naked, bound self a bit away from them. Involuntarily, her eyes fell on the two very male, very built bodies standing in front of her, and suddenly something warm flooded her lower belly. They looked like sex gods straight out of some twisted Greek mythology, just better. Sasori was taller of the two, and he was lanky, yet muscular and tanned perfectly, a trail of red hair going down from his six pack abs to his pelvis, and to a patch of neatly trimmed curls above his long, big as a fist thick erection. Her eyes zoomed in on it, taking in the swollen, red mushroom head and thick veins before flitting back up to his heated, amber gaze with a gulp. What the hell did he plan on doing with that thing?

As if reading her mind, the man chuckled darkly, making the heat in her belly sink lower to her nether regions. She was so hot. Damn, what the hell was going on?

Sakura was naive when it came to men, not stupid. Being hung up on Sasuke for so long meant she didn't spare other men a glance, and for the years of post-Sasuke, she was too busy with work to spend time for a nonexistent love life. Simply put, she knew the theory behind things, but she was virtually inexperienced.

"We haven't done anything to you Sakura…yet…" he stated, "although your reaction to my cock is pleasing."

It just made him more excited to claim her as his. Just something about ripping away her virginity pleased and aroused him on a primal level.

"Are you sure she's a medic-nin Danna?" Deidara teased, drawing her attention to the blonde. "She's acting as if she hasn't ever seen cocks before".

Sakura flushed crimson and bristled. How dare they infer that she wasn't a medic! She was Tsunade-sannin's apprentice shannaro!

"I have too seen penises before Blondie, she spat, "but they weren't in the same… state as both of yours."

This admission pleased Sasori even more, and he quickly signaled for Deidara to go in first.

The blonde smirked before dropping to his hands and knees, crawling towards the bound pinkette slowly. On any other it would seem effeminate but Deidara managed to make it look like a tiger stalking its prey, the slow slink dangerous and sensual.

When Sakura looked down the floor, she could see the blonde terrorist's hardened cock bouncing against his lower belly as he reached her, and her immobile body. His sex was thick and long as well, but unlike Sasori's straight ramrod, his penis was curved at the end, thick veins bulging around the shaft. It was proudly looking at her, dribbling pre-cum steadily. She didn't get to look for much longer because Deidara went on his hands and knees between her spread legs, where he ran his palms slowly over her inner thighs, tongues making her squirm, before diving down to kiss her spread folds.

"Ahhh!"

Her cry was sharp and echoed deliciously around the room, and her eyes immediately fell on the other man in the room, Sasori. He hadn't moved from where he had been standing earlier, but he was cupping his stiff meat in one hand, his hot eyes locked on her's. Sakura moaned as Deidara's hot tongue flicked against her clit expertly, making her juices rush out of her pink sheathe to flood his tongue. Sasori's cock twitched at the sound, and her eyes widened as she saw it grow even larger. Somehow, she couldn't help but keep Sasori's stare as she watched him touch himself, and she could only make pleasure filled sounds as Deidara used his tongue on her, her nipples stiffening to hard, coral peaks in pleasure.

The blonde nin moaned from between her creamy white legs, as he aggressively licked her sweet cunt. Gods, she tasted so good. It was better than any candy he'd ever had, and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He slid his tongue over her clitoris once, twice and then was greeted by a flood of nectar he sucked greedily up. This little blossom was so responsive; he was the hardest he had ever been in his _life._ Sliding his tongue down her small slit, he suddenly plunged it deep inside of her, filling her pussy with the appendage. She immediately tightened around him, her inner muscles clamping down on air as he withdrew his tongue only to plunge it back in again, and continue his teasing. Her body was shaking from his ministrations, and he smirked into her spread flesh as he slid his hands up to her breasts, and those hard nipped breasts. They were covered in the same smooth creamy skin as the rest of her, and the mounds weren't too small, but large enough to fill his hands without being huge. His tongues on his palms sucked those hard nipples into their mouths, and she squealed loudly. He suckled them for a while, before unleashing their teeth on her and roughly biting the stiff peaks.

Her squealing increased, until he took his hands off and lowered them to her inner thighs to bite and suck the soft flesh gently, leaving red love bites in their wake as he pussy wound tighter. She was almost ready to cum, and he moved his tongue to her sensitive bundle of nerves to flick at it roughly until her muscles clenched and released, her juices gushing forth with force as she screamed in pleasure, her voice bouncing off the walls and into the silent morning as she orgasmed.

Suddenly her screaming was muffled, and Deidara looked up to see Sasori with his mouth over her's, his tongue effectively shutting her up.

Sasori had been content with simply enjoying the show she was putting on with Deidara as he played with himself, but when she had screamed in such a fucking sexy voice, he couldn't wait any longer and finally tasted her mouth. That hot, sexy mouth that threw insults like bullets and screamed so dirtily that he almost came was beyond heavenly. He didn't miss a beat as he rammed his tongue in, to swallow the rest of her scream and wrap around her own as he explored her hot, wet orifice. She struggled at first, before giving in and fighting against him, trying to push his tongue back into his mouth with a low moan. The scorpion would have none of it, and his hands descended to her wet, stiffened coral tips to pluck at them roughly with his fingertips, making her groan and whimper into his hot kiss. He didn't let up, forcing her to breathe through her nose as he stopped pulling on her nipples and began to knead the full breasts harshly, making her cry out in pained pleasure as he tongue fucked her mouth with unparalleled skill. Sasori could taste the faint traces of iron in her mouth from her earlier fall, but he purred as he continued to dominate her, and she continued to fight back uselessly. He switched to twisting her nipples again, and she pulled away from his lips to throw her head back and sob in pleasure as the feeling built within her again. Deidara, seeing how sensitive she was, ducked back down to her spread legs as he began to feast on her again. Instead of using his mouth alone this time, he included his hands as he unleashed all three tongues on her, sliding one palm down to lick and suck at her rosebud entrance. Her asshole quivered under it, and he licked away, his mouth firmly planted on her erect clit as he sucked it into his mouth while his free hand slid a single finger into her sheathe to pump steadily into.

Sasori heard her cry out and he looked down to see Deidara pumping a single finger into her wet pussy. Damn, the redhead thought, looking at the nubile, slender body before him. He continued to pluck mercilessly at her nipples while Deidara fingered her, all to the music of her whimpers and sexy little moans. Unsatisfied, Deidara inserted another long, slender finger into her tight wet heat as her insides grabbed onto his digits as he began a brutal pace. He shoved his fingers in until the first knuckle before pulling back out to thrust faster than before, giving her no quarter to adjust to the new intrusion into her virgin body.

At the same time, he lapped at her clit continuously, his other hand lapping at her asshole until it was covered in saliva, before he tried something he always wanted to. As her pussy tightened to extremes around his fingers, he scraped his teeth over her clit and immediately forced a finger deep inside of her ass.

It acted as a catalyst as she finally exploded, her pussy forcing out so much cum he couldn't swallow it all and he pumped his single finger buried in her asshole as hard and fast as he could, making her orgasm last longer than he'd ever seen before as he swallowed her sweet nectar and flicked her clit with his tongue.

The pleasure was other worldly. She must have blacked out for a couple seconds because when she came too, Sasori was marking her long, swan neck with rough bites that were sure to leave hickeys and Deidara was still lapping at her pussy.

A particular scrape of teeth against her abused clit had her shaking as a mini orgasm rolled through her body, making her moan softly. Sasori continued to mark her, his lips and teeth travelling down to a breast to cover it in nips, kisses and wet tongue laving, while his hands worked the neglected one's nipples until they were painfully hard. After a while of lavishing attention he switched, to give both fair treatment.

Deidara slowly crawled up Sakura's body, to stop at her face, before plunging his nectar covered fingers into her mouth.

"Suck", he ordered roughly. "See how you taste."

She obliged, her mind hazy as she sucked on his fingers vigorously, moaning when she tasted herself there. When he began to moan, Sasori abandoned his marking and sat up to look at them.

"Want a taste danna?" The blonde teased the redhead.

Sasori looked at Sakura's dilated eyes, then to Deidara's lust filled ones as he extended the hand he had violated the pinkette with before. Acting on an idea he was sure would play out in his favor, he grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him into his chest hard, before dipping his mouth to shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He kissed him wetly, fisting a hand in his light blonde hair as he mated his tongue with his, swallowing up Sakura's cum from the blonde's saliva. He drank his fill, until he could taste Sakura no more, while his free hand slid down to the apex of said pinkette's thighs.

Sakura didn't notice as she was too busy watching Sasori kiss Deidara, their erect cocks bobbing beautifully as they continued. The vision made her hot, and heat flooded her belly for the nth time as her clit throbbed harshly. She didn't notice when Sasori pushed a tiny vial of liquid inside her, emptying the contents before throwing it across the room as he pulled away from Deidara.

The blonde grinned at him and licked his lips, knowing just what his partner had been up too. Sasori smirked, before they both turned their gazes on Sakura.

The pinkette clenched her eyes shut as pure heat flooded her veins, and her body's defense kicked in trying to stop the foreign bodies. But it wasn't a poison, but a natural stimulant so she could not help but arch her back as hot liquid pooled once again in her lower belly. Damned Sasori, he'd forced something in her. An aphrodisiac evidently, as she couldn't expel it but had no choice to wait it out.

"Damnit Sasori!" She moaned, arching her back off the floor.

Absently, she felt his chakra strings recede as her body twisted in hot pleasure. Not like she could run away while cumming now could she.

"Danna, she's so sexy", Deidara whispered huskily as he watched the pinkette writhe on the floor, his cock throbbing from being neglected.

Sasori groaned, watching her give small glimpses of her pink, small cunt, dripping with moisture.

"Sakura", he called, watching as the woman fought her orgasm to glare at him.

"What?" She spat angrily, before a moan burst from her throat again.

He reached down and pulled her to her knees, before cupping his heavy erection and pointing it at her lips.

"If you suck my cock, Deidara will make you feel better. Do you want to feel better?"

Sakura wanted to say no. She really, really wanted to say no. But she wanted to feel better. So much better than what she was dealing with right now. It was painfully good.

She nodded quickly, before reaching to hold Sasori's cock between her small hands. It was heavy, but the first thing she did was lower her head and kiss it. The redhead hissed loudly and Sakura could feel Deidara move behind her, and suddenly his tongue was on her clit again. She moaned onto Sasori's cock, who in turn moaned out loud in a weird, chain reaction.

She opened her mouth and dropped down, allowing his shaft to go down her mouth until it hit her tonsils. She may have been a virgin, but she did own a copy of Icha Icha paradise, courtesy of Kakashi. This _is _what men liked, right?

Taking a breath, she hummed gently, and she heard Sasori moan loudly as her vibrations travelled up his cock. Relaxing her gag reflex, she swallowed him whole, and then began to suck wildly on his cock as she slid it down her throat. It didn't take long for Deidara to make her pussy clench and it was all over as she screamed, her orgasm rushing through her and simultaneously triggering Sasori's own orgasm as her scream made her throat tighten around his cock, making him release a flood of thick white semen down her throat with a loud roar. Gagging, Sakura pulled away from Sasori as she gasped for breath, having managed to swallow Sasori's entire load of cum to avoid choking. Deidara was standing on his knees behind her as she lay on the ground, trying to level her breathing. Sasori was leaning over her, trying to catch his own breath after having his own orgasm.

His amber gaze seemed redder in this light, and the way he looked at her made her fight her fight or flight impulse, regardless if it was too late. He looked like he wanted to devour her, starting with her pussy.

"W-what are you gonna do next?" Sakura huffed out between gasps for air. The heat was building inside her body again, making her head spin.

"Now, _Sa-ku-ra_, we're going to fuck the virginity right out of your sweet, untouched body. **Every. Single. Way. Possible**."


End file.
